Música de violín
by jessyriddle
Summary: Se conocieron sin quererlo, y terminaron enamorándose.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

Draco estaba viendo a su madre de forma desafiante, mientras ella lo observaba cruzada de brazos. Estaban en medio de una batalla de miradas y parecía que nadie iba a ceder pronto.

—Te repito Draco, que no tienes opción. Prepárate, porque en una hora nos iremos. — dijo Narcissa.

— Y yo te repito, madre, que no iré a esa fiesta. — replicó el menor.

La mujer tomó un suspiro, fulminó con la mirada al chico y, antes de salir de la habitación, comentó.

— En una hora nos iremos, estés listo o no.

Y con un movimiento bastante teatral, salió del dormitorio de Draco, que se quedó viendo la puerta con una expresión horrorizada. Aún recordaba cuando, con seis años, no había querido acompañar a su familia a una reunión social, y su madre lo había amenazado de la misma manera. Está de más decir que terminó yendo a la fiesta, vistiendo solo su pijama, porque la mujer no había querido esperar ni un segundo más.

Había sido la experiencia más vergonzosa de su vida y no quería repetirla, así que empezó a buscar una túnica de gala a toda prisa. Después de sacar toda y cada una de su armario, se ubicó frente a un espejo y posicionó cada pieza sobre su cuerpo, tratando de escoger la correcta.

Después de descartar varias opciones, decidió ponerse una túnica azul marino, se peinó y observó el resultado. "Simplemente perfecto" pensó.

—Veo que al fin estás listo — comentó Narcissa desde el umbral, observando a su hijo con aprobación y con una sonrisa de suficiencia, al fin y al cabo, había logrado convencerlo de ir a la fiesta.

Draco se limitó a rodar los ojos y seguirla.

oOoOo

Justo como el rubio había temido, la fiesta era de lo más aburrido. Muchos magos y brujas de buen linaje se paseaban de un lado a otro de la habitación tratando de encontrar contactos, entablar alianzas entre familias o simplemente conocerse.

Muy pocos prestaban atención a los anfitriones y tampoco a la pareja que estaba siendo festejada. Era la fiesta de compromiso entre Daphne Greengrass y Theodore Nott, y después de felicitar a la pareja, Draco se escabulló a los jardines de la mansión.

Se sentó en un banco de piedra, que encontró escondido entre los rosales y soltó un suspiro. Su madre lo había obligado a venir para que pudiera encontrar a alguna chica interesante y concretar un matrimonio, pero siendo sinceros ¿Quién querría casarse con un Malfoy después de toda la mala fama que había adquirido durante la guerra?

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, observando las estrellas, cuando una dulce melodía rompió el silencio. Miró entre los arbustos pero no pudo divisar a nadie, así que se levantó y empezó a buscar el origen de tan hermosa música.

A medida que iba avanzando, empezó a escuchar el sonido del agua al caer, ¿se estaría acercando a alguna fuente? Siguió caminando, dispuesto a resolver el misterio, hasta que llegó a un pequeño claro rodeado de grandes árboles frutales.

En el centro del lugar, una chica estaba sentada al borde de una gran fuente de piedra y tocaba un violín; mantenía los ojos cerrados y se balanceaba suavemente de un lado a otro.

La observó durante un largo rato, hipnotizado por su belleza y la suave melodía que llenaba el lugar, y cuando ella terminó la canción, aplaudió.

Ella se sobresaltó y miró hacia donde había escuchado el sonido. Sonrió al reconocer a Draco Malfoy, un compañero de Hogwarts de su hermana.

— ¿Escapando de la fiesta, Malfoy?— preguntó curiosa.

— Algo así— contestó, no se había extrañado al oír su apellido, seguramente la chica lo había reconocido. — Eres la hermana de Daphne. — afirmó al notar el increíble parecido entre las dos Greengrass.

— Soy Astoria— se presentó ella formalmente.

El rubio se sentó a su lado, y empezaron una plática sobre los motivos de cada uno para huir de la fiesta. La chica le contó que acababa de terminar el colegio y no estaba preparada para ser presentada ante muchos sangre pura como si se tratara de un premio; así que había optado por esconderse en el jardín y relajarse con un poco de música. Ambos rieron al darse cuenta de su actitud tan infantil al fugarse.

Esa fue la primera vez que se vieron.

oOoOo

Un par de semanas más tarde, Draco se estaba preparando para ir a la mansión Greengrass. Había quedado de verse con Astoria e irían a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas.

El rubio se apareció en el hogar de la chica, y un elfo domestico le permitió el paso. Astoria iba bajando las escaleras y sonrió al ver el enorme ramo de rosas que le había traído el chico. Draco inspeccionó con la mirada a la chica, tenía un hermoso vestido verde ajustado a su cuerpo y era realmente hermosa.

— ¿Son para mí?— preguntó mirando las flores mientras se acercaba.

Esa pregunta hizo volver a la realidad al chico, que apartó rápidamente la mirada del escote de ella y le entregó el obsequio; ella lo pasó al elfo para que lo acomodara y agarró el brazo que el rubio le ofrecía, para desaparecerse.

Llegaron unos segundos después a Hogsmeade, y caminaron hacia la taberna.

Draco, como todo un caballero, movió la silla para que Astoria pudiera sentarse, y después se sentó a su lado. Entre cervezas, empezaron a platicar sobre sus planes futuros; la chica quería especializarse en Runas Antiguas y, hace unos días, le había llegado la carta de aceptación de su escuela, mientras el rubio estudiaba administración, pues quería trabajar en el ministerio al terminar sus estudios.

Hablaron durante horas, y cuando empezó a oscurecer, Draco apareció a la chica en su mansión.

Sin mucho decoro, la recargó en la pared y comenzó a besarla con impaciencia; la chica le correspondió gustosa y, cuando el aire hizo falta, se separó jadeando.

—Creo que tengo que irme.— dijo ella.

El rubio asintió, y tras un último beso, regresó a su casa.

oOoOo

Sólo había pasado un par de semanas desde su cita con Astoria, pero Draco se encontraba extrañamente feliz. Cada vez que pensaba en ella, un extraño calorcito se expandía en su pecho y lo hacía sentirse alegre, anhelante y completo. Definitivamente esa chica le gustaba. Y mucho.

Narcissa entró en la habitación de su hijo, llevaba unos días bastante callado y pensativo, y ella se estaba preocupando. Cuando su hijo volvió en sí, le preguntó amablemente que era lo que estaba pasando.

— Creo que estoy enamorado— le contestó él adoptando, otra vez, ese aire soñador.

La mujer arqueó las cejas ante semejante declaración — ¿Puedo saber de quién?

— Astoria Greengrass— respondió con una sonrisa.

Su madre asintió, era una buena chica, proveniente de una excelente familia y con un linaje puro. Sí, definitivamente aprobaba la relación.

oOoOo

En cada salida que compartía, el rubio se enamoraba cada vez más. La chica era hermosa, pero eso no era lo importante, también era inteligente y divertida, y Draco contaba los minutos para volver a verla cada vez que se despedían.

Hoy se verían, por fin, después de casi una semana. Habían estado muy ocupados con sus estudios y no habían tenido tiempo de verse.

Draco organizó una linda cita en Londres muggle, para fastidio de su madre, en un restaurante de lujo ubicado en un prestigioso hotel; todo había sido idea de su amiga Pansy, y él había optado por tomarla en cuenta, al fin y al cabo, era una mujer, y ella sabría que le gustaría a Astoria.

Cuando llegaron, la chica quedó maravillada con la sorpresa, e ingresaron al restaurante. Los platillos era una verdadera exquisitez, y se asombraron al caer en cuenta que los preparaban con sus propias manos, sin ayuda de elfos domésticos.

Al terminar la cena, decidieron seguir divirtiéndose en el mundo muggle y, por sugerencia del mesero, fueron a un club muy de moda para los jóvenes, llamado "Heaven".

El local estaba repleto de gente y la música estaba a todo volumen; la mayoría de las personas estaban bailando en la pista, mientras algunos se quedaban en las mesas ubicadas alrededor de ella y tomaban alguna bebida.

Draco jaló de la mano a la chica para que se sentase en una de las mesas, y se acercó a la barra para pedir algo de tomar. No le importó no saber qué era lo que estaba pidiendo, y regresó con su novia sosteniendo dos vasos con líquidos de colores.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó la chica arrugando la nariz al ver la bebida de color azul.

—No tengo idea, pero un chico lo estaba tomando y parecía gustarle, así que pedí uno.— respondió con una sonrisa.

Astoria terminó sonriendo y le dio un sorbo a su trago. — Eso está delicioso, Draco— comentó antes de beber más.

El rubio siguió su ejemplo, y después de tres horas, se encontraban completamente ebrios, hablando de trivialidades y arrastrando las palabras.

— Te ves tan ssssexy con ese vestido— le susurró en el oído a su chica.

— Creo que te gustaría más sin el— replicó ella levantando las cejas en un claro gesto de desafío.

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron y tomó a la chica por el brazo. — Nos vamos— fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Aterrizaron en la habitación del rubio y, sin preámbulos, empezaron a desvestirse a toda prisa, listos para disfrutar de una intensa y larga noche de pasión.

oOoOo

El rubio estaba decidido. Sin decirle a nadie, se apareció en Hogsmeade, dispuesto a buscar el anillo perfecto.

Después de meditarlo mucho, había llegado a la conclusión de que Astoria era la mujer de su vida.

No creía poder vivir sin ver su hermosa sonrisa, sin escuchar su melodiosa voz ni su música, no poder perderse en la belleza de sus ojos y tampoco deseaba dejar de acariciar su perfecto cuerpo.

Además no quería perderse sus palabras dulces, ni siquiera los comentarios sarcásticos; no quería tener que dejar nada, necesitaba todo de ella.

Llegó a una costosa joyería y buscó el mejor anillo para ella. Después de varias horas buscando, una empleada frustrada por su indecisión y un terrible dolor de cabeza, optó por un sencillo anillo de oro blanco adornado por un enorme diamante. Era perfecto para su chica.

Al regresar a la mansión, pensó en la mejor forma de pedirle ser parte de su vida para siempre, y cuando casi se estaba quedando dormido, le llegó una excelente idea.

oOoOo

Draco se presentó en la Mansión Greengrass hacia el atardecer. Una elfina le abrió la puerta y mandó llamar a la menor de la familia, que en cuestión de minutos, se encontraba frente a la puerta abrazando a su chico.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que tenias mucho que estudiar— le preguntó ella.

— Y es cierto, pero hice una pequeña pausa para venir a verte. Te extrañaba demasiado.

Ella sonrió ante la respuesta y besó al chico, que se alejó después de un momento.

—¿Crees que pueda oírte tocar el violín?

La chica asintió y subió corriendo las escaleras, para volver solo segundos después con el estuche del instrumento musical en la mano.

—Vamos al claro— opinó ella, mientras el chico asentía feliz de que todo estuviera saliendo según lo planeado.

Llegaron al mismo lugar donde, hace meses, había conocido a su novia y se sentaron en la fuente. La chica sacó el violín de su estuche y empezó a tocar una melodía. En cuanto cerró los ojos, Draco sacó el anillo de su bolsillo y se arrodilló frente a ella, esperando a que terminara de tocar.

Cuando la canción terminó, Astoria abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que bajaba su instrumento, y vio al chico frente a ella.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?— preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

La chica sonrió, sus ojos brillando de felicidad — Por supuesto— respondió antes de darle un beso.


End file.
